Reindeer Don't Check the List
by XpaperplaneX
Summary: Sometimes Christmas is about more than deer with mange.


I guess I could post this... Written for Crisis Carols 2011, an FFVII yaoi anthology. For even more awesome fic and art, you can download it here (take out the spaces): http: / / proj-ff7xmas. livejournal. com/ 2937. html

XXX

"Look, Sephiroth! Can we go pet them?"

Sephiroth turned his head, feeling rather fearful, in the direction that Cloud's purple mitten was pointing. "You want to go pet a horde of children?"

"No!" The air puffed white in front of Cloud's face. "The reindeer! They've got a petting zoo."

Sephiroth peered through the lineup of children and their parents and saw a couple of mangy deer in a pen. He doubted they were actually _reindeer_. "Cloud, it's freezing and we've been out shopping all day; don't you want to go in and get warmed up?"

"Nooo, I want to go pet the reindeer."

"All right, give me your bags—I promise not to look," he said, preempting what was sure to be a protest. "I'll meet you inside."

"You—you're not going to come?"

"Of course not. Why would I want to go pet a bunch of deer that look like they're rattling on Death's door, begging to get in?"

"Becau—"

"If you say 'because it's Christmas', I'm going to snap. I've done enough things for 'Christmas' already." The hayride, the packed shops, and the out-of-tune carolers had been plenty for one day. Any more and he was going to turn into a genuine Grinch.

"Fine. I guess we don't have to. C'mon, let's go in and I'll make some hot chocolate. And yes, Scrooge, I will put a shot of rum in yours, so please don't complain."

Scrooge, Grinch, it was all the same. He was sick of carrying parcels, and his head was going to explode from an excess of holiday cheer. He just hoped there wouldn't be complaining about the reindeer all night.

XXX

Cloud definitely did not look happy for the remainder of the evening, and Sephiroth wondered if it might not have been worth putting up with the deer and children to avoid the sulking.

"I really don't think they were real reindeer," he offered. "They were far too small. I think they were just deer." He very carefully didn't add, 'with mange'.

"I know." Cloud flopped down on the couch and began aimlessly flipping channels.

"So then, why did you want to go see them so badly?"

"I dunno, it's just Christmas, you know? You go for a hayride and see the stupid deer and sing carols. It doesn't really matter if they're real reindeer or not, just having fun." Cloud paused on a commercial for some sort of chopping tool. "It's my first Christmas away from home," he added in a quiet voice.

Sephiroth sighed. He kept forgetting that things like family and tradition were important to other people. "Sorry, Cloud, I didn't realize it was so important to you. We can go tomorrow, if you want."

"Nah, it's okay. Like you said, they're not real reindeer, and besides, they won't be open on Christmas day." Cloud abruptly turned off the TV and stood. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired."

With that, Sephiroth watched Cloud disappear into the bedroom and shut the door. He was definitely still upset. He'd have to do something to make it up to him.

XXX

"Cloud, wake up, it's Christmas."

Cloud flung his pillow over his head and groaned. "It's too early for Christmas."

"You think I haven't learned from all the shows you made me watch? It's never too early for Christmas. I think Santa left a surprise for you."

"Sephiroth!" He flailed over his head with the pillow and connected with something, most likely Sephiroth's head. "I don't _actually_ believe in Santa."

"Well, someone left a surprise for you. Maybe it was Scrooge." The pillow was snatched out of his hands and Cloud heard it land across the room. "Let's go." The blankets joined the pillow on the other side of the room, and Cloud hissed and curled up.

"Cold!"

"It's not that cold, here's your coat."

Cloud's coat landed on top of him and he struggled into it, wondering what Sephiroth could be up to. He rubbed his eyes and stared around the room. A plate of carrots sat on the nightstand with a note under it. He pulled it out and looked at it.

_Merry Christmas, Cloud!_

_I know that you wanted to see the reindeer, but your mean boyfriend didn't give you a chance before Christmas. To make up for that, I decided to let them rest in the Shin-Ra stables before heading back to the North Pole. Carrots are their favourites, so be sure to bring them a snack._

_Yours,_

_Santa_

"Sephiroth..."

"Don't you want to go see?" Sephiroth held out Cloud's boots hopefully.

Cloud laughed and nodded. Had Sephiroth actually rounded up some reindeer and stuck them in the stable with the chocobos? This had to be seen.

XXX

The stable was dim in the early morning light, but it was nice and warm and smelled of chocobos. Cloud could hear the jingling of bells from further back in the building. He walked towards the sound with Sephiroth following eagerly behind him.

"Sephiroth," Cloud breathed when he saw what was making the noise, "What did you do to Comet?"

"He volunteered. He has a reindeer name, after all."

Cloud stared in shock at the general's prized war chocobo. He was plucking absently at the belled harness he was wearing and rattling his head every once in a while. Somehow, the huge golden bird still managed to look dignified despite the pair of fake antlers that had been affixed to his head.

"Want to give him a carrot?" Sephiroth held out the plate.

"I can't believe you dressed up your chocobo." Cloud reached out to scratch Comet's crest and held out a carrot for him.

"You said it didn't matter if it was a real reindeer or not, and Comet would have a much easier time of getting around the world in one night than a half-dead deer." Sephiroth's arms slid around his waist and Cloud felt his breath ghosting over his neck. "So, am I forgiven for ruining Christmas?"

Cloud tipped the remaining carrots into Comet's trough, then turned around. "You didn't ruin Christmas."

"Oh, good." Sephiroth lifted him up onto the wall of the stall at leaned in to kiss him. His hands slipped below his waist to grope him gently.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud squirmed as Sephiroth licked his neck and slid a finger along his waistband.

"I've got lube," he murmured.

"That's not—we're in the stables!"

"So? Reindeer aren't the ones who check to see if you've been naughty."

Comet wasn't paying them the slightest bit of attention as he munched on his carrots, and it was hard to protest when Sephiroth tugged his pants down and licked up his inner thigh. "Santa's going to be cranky if he finds out."

"He's got a whole year to forgive us."

Cloud gave up all thoughts of protest when Sephiroth took him in his mouth and swallowed. Christmas was all about love and forgiveness, wasn't it?

XXX

A/N: I hope everyone is having a good holiday season!


End file.
